Marie's folly, a Disney Aristocats fanfic
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: This is a sequel to the 20th animated feature Disney film where Marie has had her own misadventures at Madame Adelaide's home or outside in the city of Paris. There'll be some lemons and OC sex coming soon in Marie's adult years in the future but this story has some words so it is rated M.
1. 1 You know if it wasn't for my brothers

**Marie's folly, a Disney Aristocats fanfic**

 **By Spidey's 1992 gal and I own nothing but my future OC characters (If I can make up a few brand new ones), my own stories, and my ideas.**

* * *

#1: _You know if it wasn't for my brothers_

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Marie crooned her head on the grand piano as she glared and uttered a bad f word called fuck but only her brothers can hear her, not their mother because she was in the madame's bedroom to be pampered for a feline cat fashion pet show somewhere on top of the Eiffel tower because if she does..."It'll be too soon" she continued on and mashing down her right paw on a small paint tube of light sunny yellow color on Toulouse's right cheek who was splattering down on some golden yellow apple sticky paint on a funny portrait of his sister with light purple dye tint wet pigment on her left cheek which coincidence and by quick chance, she truly does have that violet color on her sinister cheekiness "Yet you had called me cheeky".

"And yes you were cheeky" Beriloz bawled out in his bed basket, all fresh and cleanly dried about a day ago before returning to nap time.

This had have gotten both vexed and enraged before they can all collided on each other in a dust of dust bunnies, yet Marie didn't leap, she just slyly smiled wickedly upon them "You know if you boys haven't had made a mess just for a turn of singing twinkle twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder you male kittens born as my biological brothers are a bunch of idiots" she sung and retorted in a beat and in rhythm of the nursery rhyme song that she has simply mentioned all about.

 **Chapter 2 is coming next and I thank you all for reading my stories so I see you all soon with my next updated chapters and fanfics. Oh and one more thing, don't say the word fuck because the word "Fuck" is for teenagers and adults over the age of 18 years old.**


	2. Who just had have some Bare Necessities?

This is chapter 2 of Marie's Folly by Spidey's 1992 gal and I can thank you all enough for reading its first chapter so please, by all means, you can do be able and may all of you enjoy reading this section in this fanfic but do not copy any of my stories, and my own OC characters without my own permission including everything else but you're all allowed to print my stories and my own fanfiction profile out at your homes.

* * *

# 2: _Who just had have some Bare Necessities?_

Toulouse was on Frou-Frou's back just a moment after Edgar's new job in Africa as a pilot from being called a runaway or a stowaway by George Hautecourt and Madame Adelaide Bonfamille last Tuesday while the trunk that the wicked butler was stored in was mailed back to Paris without photos but a letter from the manager of a Timbuktu ship company that read that Edgar was alright.

Meanwhile, however, on an twilight hour of Edgar's 51 year-old birthday, a small French cargo jet biplane where a pilot whose body looks so similar in comparison to a Disney animated movie character called Mr. Smee from a 1953 film version of a Peter Pan play was soaring over a quiet and serene Paris countryside of France but has had blond hair and a genuine leather Aviator helmet that includes goggles for free with purchase about three days ago but used to have dyed Korean pear hair color for a week; he was commanded to kidnap all of the city's cats from single elderly people and spare every felines in Colmar, France but Adelaide's. However, that plan was now just plan A and with their second new _trusty_ type of pilot ladder which was a flat type and a packaging cardboard mailbox; catching Adelaide's furry scratchy pets with the subtraction of the musical alley cats will be easy as pie.

But he didn't mean to uh...invite Napoleon and Lafayette, two dogs but the first canine is a bloodhound while the other is a basset hound who were hanging around the roof of an abandoned windmill...

The following 29 hours later after this phenomenon, the pilot winds up back in Timbuktu somehow in scratches but alive that has gotten Edgar puzzled while in a old wheelbarrow, piles of doggy bones were scattered while beef flavored dog food were found in a dog bowl for the canines that lived nearby that same windmill.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading! Chapter 3 is coming next this week which that means that I'll be more busier than ever! I'm arriving back now but only for this week ok? So let me say something before I can peace out,_ _ **bye bye**_ _!_ ^^


	3. Art Room?

**Chapter 3 of Marie's folly by Spidey's 1992 gal and all of the previous stuff from chapter 2's warning so please look back on this fanfic former chapter before this one.**

* * *

 _#3: Art room?_

Marie couldn't wait to have a rich catnap in her own private space room while clawing the piano room's curtains because she has no shower yet the entire day because of her dumb brothers in the hands of Adelaide, the elderly woman is very kind to let her get crabby for two hours through.

But tomorrow's punishment by Madame Bonfamille though was by, a trip to Mr. Hautecourt's astrological swimming pool party the entire day without no baths.

* * *

 **Now this is interesting and every fanfiction author and guest have my thanks for waiting for two days to see this chapter uploaded, my apologies because I was reading volume #1 of Superior Spider-Man comic books from Barnes and Nobles at home for three hours last night so I am so sorry. I do hope that this fanfic's chapter 4 will be going smoothly soon in a week or three. Ta ta! ^^**


	4. Champagne dreams!

Chapter 4 of a Disney Aristocats fanfic called Marie's folly by Spidey's 1992 gal and all of the previous stuff from chapter 2's warning including chapter 3 even though this is a repeated version of the latter one but with something different this time and now I'm back and this one will be a quickie.

* * *

#4: _Champagne dreams!_

Marie has had have already completed her double agent mission dream but by her own decisions. She shucks her body in a ladylike style to Madame Bonfamile's enormous closet with her elongated claw nails to open it up today and had already sprayed the wine perfume bottle all over her fur with lots of avail and steals the bottle along with her to bring to a litter of a female cat named Cassie and her daughter Jill to be very naughty.

Their families and Marie's stepdad were all fast asleep while this chapter's little ladies were captivating themselves in the fragrance's fogs to leave the blame to Marie's brothers for entertainment in the morning while thinking of a mating intercourse with their future boyfriends.

* * *

Chapter 5 is coming everyone and Marie's future mate is coming with good cheers from me!


	5. Marie is getting a boyfriend!

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters, her fanfiction stories, and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Wine and purring at the beach (A beach party at a bachelor's home that is!)_

George Hautecourt holds his Madame Adelaide Bonfamille's right hand and her gift box full of chocolate goodies. That gift box was in a picnic basket being gripped tight by Adelaide. He doesn't like that man. No Edgar hasn't managed to come back to Paris yet by a long shot!

 _Chapter 6: Marie's scratchy headache_

Twelve years later, 8 year-old Marie is no more a child, now she was 20 years old and her birthday at home was a blast! But when she the next day at her stepfather's old penthouse pad in the afternoon, she was planning to leave it all in a humph and makes a runaway intention to flee to New York City because she never knew after her 7 year-old terrible experiences on the same year Thomas O'Malley was now Duchess' second husband and 10 years later after he was adopted by Madame, a male rich cat's owner from Colmar, France tells Adelaide Bonfamille that it is time to see fit that Marie should be meeting his one and only pet cat whom none of these children knew for years that the pet cat is a year older than Marie and it is a boy.

She knew now that today is going to be her engagement day at Madame's office because of her beauty. He is a secret whom Adelaide should never speak of until Marie is 20 years old.

Little did she know that she will meet that male cat all over and over again because her future fiancée is too clumsy and he isn't much like her.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 will be coming next with chapter 8 to boot very soon ok? Right now I am working on one of my in progress fanfics and I will be back soon ok? BYE! ^^**


	6. The End

The End.


End file.
